It Started On The Staircase
by Qing Ri
Summary: started as a one shot; No. 28 from a list of prompts on LJ, Helen and Nikola have a run-in in the dark in 'Animus' "Go fix my house!" I moaned at him as i walked away. "What am i, a house elf?"
1. House Elf

_My god does it feel weird to write some actual romance!  
>Now, just in case my friends who don't know sanctuary come reading: Nikola is a HE, he has electro-magnetic powers, is partex-vampire (and therefore cannot get drunk, go figure), he used to be able to completely control and generate electricity but that disapeared with his vampirity a few eps back (hence 'if i didn;t know better)_

_ok. all done. go read :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Go fix my house!" I moaned at him as I walked away.<br>"What am I, a house elf?" He yelled after me, clearly annoyed at having been snuffed.

It made me chuckle, and the temptation was far too hard to resist. "Thank you Dobby!" I shouted back without turning.

It felt good knowing that would annoy him. He annoyed me enough; first he calls me out to bug-infested caverns, then comes home with me, empties my wine cellar yet again, doesn't wash and now look at the state my house is in!

4 hours. That's how long it was far too quiet for. I had been at my desk using up my spare laptop batteries to notify the other Sanctuaries of our situation and double check the lower-level power when I noticed the time.

There was the faintest birdsong drifting through my pale yellow curtains; the medieval-style walls were a haven for birds in this modern congested city. It was the wee hours of the morning and I'd heard nothing from Nikola since he'd pissed off the hologram. No teasing, no miraculous fix and no distinctive sounds of the old generator he was supposed to be working on.

I switched off my laptop to conserve what little power was left and made my way through the corridors. I should have been able to hear him working from the elevator, but he wasn't anywhere in the lower levels!  
>If he was in the wine cellar I was sure he would be in for a ride; I was seriously considering putting him in a metal box and trying to reverse his polarity. I'm sure it's possible somehow.<p>

After all these years he's still a sneaky little bugger.

There's not a lot you can see by torchlight, and going down the stairs with that as the only light source is not something I would recommend.

"I'm not in the wine cellar you'll be pleased to know."  
>I almost slipped on the hard-wood stairs but Nikola took my waist from behind and steadied me. I turned to face him, batting away his hands.<br>"What are you up to Nikola?"

He had the cheek to roll his eyes at me, then he laughed. "Actually," He stepped down onto the same stair as me, "I was looking for you."

Nikola reached out and took the edge of my cardigan holding it close to the light. "Your clothes are far too dark for me to be able to find you."

"What did you want me for?" I ignored his jibe at my outfit.

"Are you still too tired to even banter?" He half-smirked at me.

"Wh- It would dep-"

He didn't give the chance to finish. Taking the other side of my cardigan in his spare hand, he pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist then kissed me. If I didn't know better I'd say I felt a spark jump from his lips to mine.

I found myself kissing him back.

For all the annoying each other we did, it just seemed to be childish attention seeking; 150 years and neither of us had learnt.

* * *

><p><em>How are you liking the rare peice of romance? please R&amp;R, Reviews are 3<em>


	2. Thief!

_Oh wow! 60 hits in one day? I think this is the most popular thing i've written yet. So i had to carry on.  
>I have a few little scenes in my head :D<br>Again please R&R  
>and Pagli, please don't hate me for Helen and John...<br>_

* * *

><p>Will sat down in front of my desk.<p>

"Then they fought. Two HAP's rolling on the floor isn't something I'll easily forget."  
>"I can imagine." I finished updating the database and turned to face him as his smile disappeared.<p>

"So how'd the blackout go with the ex-vampire?."

_Electric._

"He did as he was told at least." I laughed.

_Except once._

"Hidden agenda. I still don't see why we have to keep him around." Will told me again, for the 20th time this year. I reminded him of that.

"Besides, when I let him out of my sight he does bad things."

Will rolled his eyes. "It was his own fault, going after those bugs."  
>"Was it his fault he electrocuted John?"<p>

Suitably chastised, Will left me to my work. It was extremely rare, an argument between us. Despite myself, there was a part of me that thought John deserved what he got from Tesla. It was less than the police of London would have given him, even if the girls were prostitutes.

The train of thought was quickly overrun when I caught sight of a 12 year-old Ashley sticking her tongue out at me from all those years ago. Murderer or not, John gave me Ashley and then avenged her. All Tesla gave me from that era was a headache.

"He doesn't have a very high opinion of me does he?"

I sighed. Nikola had been hiding in the next room.  
>There was a slight metallic noise from the doorway.<p>

I twisted to look at him through my hair. He was leaning against the door frame holding up two long necklaces which were slowly winding around each other.

"You're a hard woman to read Helen Magnus." He flashed that grin at me again. "Neither has a special place."

How could he know what of my jewellery Druitt gave me? I stood and walked over to him. "How did you get into my jewellery box?"  
>"Now, Helen-" He held up the index finger on his free hand and both necklaces flew up to it. I even felt a tug on the one I was wearing.<p>

"Gold isn't magnetic. Besides, that doesn't explain how or WHY you were in my jewellery box."

"And Eddison's electric chair should've killed me. I was looking for these." He held up the necklaces for me to see the pendants.

One was a row of small pale pink gems and the other was a larger, deep red one. John gave me the pink ones the day after he proposed, and Nikola gave me the red one for my birthday. The red one was far more my tastes. I bit the inside of my lip remembering that I wore it most of the time I carried Ashley.

"_Why didn't you give it to me earlier when the others did?"_

"_I just knew I could not compete in such an English celebration." He was shy back then, sweet. Only at Oxford a few weeks, his Serbian accent was still strong but his eccentricities weren't all out just yet. Oh, we knew he was unusual, it was obvious by how outspoken he was in polite society. But he was still so formal around me in particular._

_I eased open the gift box and was taken aback by the beauty of the piece. Princess cut so every shade of red seeped through the gem, but a simple claw setting with no fanciness around it._

"_Nikola…"_

"_You like it?" He mumbled something happily in Serbian as I pulled it from its box._

"_Veoma , hvala." Very much, thank you._

_I placed the box on the side and undid the clasp. "Help me?" I asked, turning around._

Nikola did the necklace up for me while I held my hair out of his way. He gently kissed my bare neck. It didn't send chills down my spine; it sent shocks right through me.


	3. Not Giving Up Yet

_I think i need a better general title for this, i kept the one it is now because originally this was a one shot.  
>Any ideas? PM me?<br>From here on in it's not just 'Animus'.  
>I'm shutting up now.<br>_

* * *

><p>There had to be something I was missing. I knew there just had to be!<p>

Was it in power grid? The types of fluctuations when the superabnormals teleported? The calculations?

I went over it all as I typed furiously, my eyes flicking between the computer screens and the red and blue gift box sitting on the side.

I could just about see, from the corner of my eye, Tesla ambling up to the doorway, opening his mouth to say something annoying… and leaving his jaw hanging for a few moments. The stupid expression stayed a while, before he closed it and walked away again.

"What do you want?" I called after him before he got too far.

"You're busy. You shoot me when you're busy and I ask for things." He said waving his arm and without turning.

I held my hands up in surrender, "No gun." and carried on typing.

Please with the statement, Nikola approached my desk albeit hesitantly.

"What are you looking for?"  
>"Ashley…"<br>"Ashley?"

"Yes. Mine and John's daughter Ashley; My height, blonde hair, black eyes, long claws, can teleport, loves Nubbins." I yelled at him.  
>"Helen, she's dead."<br>"I don't know for certain. The shield was up; she should still be here somewhere."

Nikola sighed and came around the back of the desk and knelt beside my chair.

"She's 21 tomorrow, I have to see her at 21." I continued, determined to figure out where I went wrong with everything else I had tried. **(_AC; I feel really silly now, Ashley was 23 when she died_.)**

"Helen," He put his hands over mine. I threw them away, furious.

"If you have nothing helpful to add Nikola, then get out!" I yelled again.

"Helen!" He grabbed my arms again, keeping them there. No matter how hard I tried to pull away, he kept hold of me.

"I want my baby back." I said quietly, tears welling up in my eyes.

Nikola grabbed me, holding me close. The tears came easily and I held on tightly to his waistcoat.

"I know you, Helen. Think about how many friends you've lost, lovers, family. Just like John wasn't your only love, I'm sure Ashley won't be your one and only child."

I sniffed, keeping my head buried in Nikola's chest. "I miss her."

"_Will you ever carry the baby to term?" James asked me as we watched the victory celebrations below._

"_I'm not sure. I don't even know how long the egg will last; frozen like that."  
>My friend smiled at me. "It'll be fine, I'm sure. Though I understand your reasons for not revealing the pregnancy to the <em>world_ 50 years ago, why not to Me, Griffin and Tesla?"  
>"I have my reasons."<br>"The murders."  
>"Nikola."<br>"The Engagement"  
>"War."<em>

_There was an extremely happy exclamation from behind. "No, Miss Magnus! Peace!"_

_I smiled turning to face Winston, red faced with joy, smiling and cheery. He held out a bottle of wine. "For you my dear. Though history may forget your contribution, we never will." _

"_45 Bordeaux" James whistled appreciatively.  
>"Thank you Winston." I hugged him and he happily went on his way.<em>

_After a brief pause, James spoke again. "I understand. What with Tesla."  
>"Me, pregnant?" I turned to him, "Therein lies a bad reaction, even from him."<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Cuz theres no wway in hell Helen would give up on Ashley.<br>Please R&R :D_


	4. Hollow

_Albeit short, we have a part 4!  
>So i know in reality this was a really bitter parting but i wanted to write something sweet :)<em>

* * *

><p>Nikola knocked on the ajar door to Helen's room and peeked inside. He could see cold-weather gear and a backpack sitting on the sofa, some ready some not, but no sign of her.<p>

"Helen?" He asked.

No reply.

Cautiously, he stepped inside. Still no sight of her. "Helen?" He tried again.

There was a rattle then the mettallic ring of things hitting tiled floor and spinning on the spot or rolling away. Nikola rushed to bathroom and opened the door.

Helen was inside, slumped against the wall, eyes closed. There was blood in the sink and blood on a tissue in her hand.

"Helen!"

She stirred a little, clenching her fists and slowly opening her eyes. Nikola rushed to her side offering her his help.

"Nikola? What happened?" She leaned heavily against him.

"You must have collapsed, I wasn't here." _But God, he wished he had been._

Helen tried to stand, shaking almost all over. "I sh-should increase to concentration of the..."

"Don't you dare!" Nikola pulled her back down by the waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You are staying here at least until you've stopped shaking."

"I need-"

"You need to calm down." He pulled her closer, until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting worse Nikola."

* * *

><p>John, Kate and Henry dissapeared in a flash of red.<p>

"If you give me a few more hours Helen-"

Helen sighed, "Nikola theres no time. We have to leave now." She looked from the spot where her friends last stood to where Nikola was, right in front of her.

"I can do it, I know I can!" He persisted, begining to babble on about the materials the sheild was made of and it's properties.

"John will be back soon and it's to late Nikola I have to go."

He put his hands on Helen's shoulders and looked into her eyes. It was just about the most sincere look she'd ever seen on his face. "Be safe." With a light kiss on her forehead, Nikola backed away again just as John reappeared beside Helen and Will turned the corner into the room.

"Ready to go?" Will asked Helen, aparently eager.

"Of course." Helen's eyes lingered on Nikola for a moment longer than intended before smiling at Will and taking the arm John offered her. "Thank you, John. We wont take a moment longer than we have to I promise." She looked again at the agitated scientist.

Then every thing changed into blistering cold and swirling white.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure when the UK will get season 3.5 but i'll see what i can do for other episodes until then ;D<br>I trying to get something to do with the Nubbins :P  
>Please R&amp;R<br>_


	5. A Right Royal Affair Pt1

_Aaaaaand Part 5 :)  
>I'm watching the Royal Wedding tomorrow, so i think i'll add a second part to this when i know how everything happened :D<br>(Yes t'm British, sorry about that LynxbyLynx, I've gone all month with people knowing exactly which wedding! lol  
>If i could, i'd be camping right outside the Abby with all the others! I bet the atmosphere is buzzing already, the news presenter has just said,<br>"It's like the world cup but with everybody supporting the same team")  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You're leaving Booty and the Beast in charge and you're taking the Yankie Twerp to the most beautiful cathedral in Britain?"<p>

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my shoes into a plastic before putting them in the suitcase, rolling my eyes. "Will you stop calling my friends Booty and the Beast? And yes. They're more than ready and my protoge deserves a visit like this."

"But it's Kate! How can you trut her?"

I dropped the bag on my bed and turned to face Nikola, who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"I trust her more than i trust you."

Nikola opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again after having done the math.

"Helen!" He attempted to restart the topic. ""The twit couldn't tell you how William is related to Victoria!"

"And you only could because you saw the bloodline grow up." I dissapeared into the clostet to pick out the wedding outfit.

Nikola went quiet again.

Listening to the silence, i paused where i stood."Nikola Tesla, are you jealous?" I called from inside. The scientist took a long time to reply.

Shakily, he repeated, "Jealous?"

Yet again, i rolled my eyes then poked my head out of the doorway. "Nikola, as i will never leave you in charge of my Sanctuary, would you like to accoumpany me to Westminster Abbey on friday?"

He looked at his feet when i asked him "Really, Nikola! 160 years old and you are still a teenager! If you want to go, go break the news to Will. I'm sure he won't mind missing a wedding where he doesn't know the bride's surname. I returned to my closet and picked up the dinner dress too. When i came back out to pack them away Nikola was gone.

Secretly, to myself, i was smiling.

. . . . .

When i left my office the next day, taking my suitcase to the front door where there were other things ready to leave. Next, i headed to Nikola's room. He was sitting at his desk, writing.

My shoes were relatively silent and allowed me to sneak up on him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he jumped a little under them. I leaned down to his ear, "You're coming?" I whispered.

He put his hands on mine, turned and captured my lips.

Stroking my cheek he whispered back, "The most romantic event of this decade at least and i will be sitting by your side, my dear."

* * *

><p><em>All the best to Wills and Kate for tomorrow... ignore the bookies guys, i'm sure Harry wont drop the ring!<br>Please R&R  
><em>


End file.
